Wings or Ears?
by Uchiha B
Summary: She really had to wonder, which were better: wings or ears? IY/Supernatural drabble


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Irritation.

It was only one of the many emotions that he found himself currently feeling; that, and a deep frustration since he could not figure out exactly what the other emotions were.

So, he stiffly remained in the corner of the room, watching the situation with a stoic face, crossed arms, and darkened blue eyes.

"Mmm~" A male voice sounded in the room and a brilliant green eye opened to observe the reactions of the celestial being, "Feels so good."

"Happy to help," A enthusiastic smile stretched out on a pretty face, "You know I would never pass up a chance to touch your tails, Shippou-chan." The brush ran smoothly through the red fur.

The redhead known as Shippou eyed the angel still standing a few metres away from them, "You know you can touch my tails anytime you want, Kagome~"

Kagome smiled wider, ruffling Shippou's hair while remaining completely oblivious to the ire of the other being in the room with them, "All grown up and you're still just a kit, hmm?" She teased and would have continued had it not been for unexpected interruption.

"Is this truly proper, Lady Kagome?"

A sly smirk immediately popped up on the fox's handsome face as the Priestess looked over at the origin of the sound with a confused expression, "What do you mean, Castiel?" She asked before letting out a sigh, "And enough with the 'Lady' stuff."

"It is to my understanding that an appendage such as a tail are extremely sensitive to the Youkai that possess them," Castiel stated, "What you are doing should only occur between mates." He tightened his lips when Shippou snickered and Kagome blinked at him.

"True," Shippou shrugged, letting out a quick pout when Kagome stopped brushing his fur, "Just like your wings, huh?" He knew he hit the nail on its head when Castiel's posture noticeably tensed, "Who knows, maybe if you ask nicely, Kagome will groom your wings for you."

Kagome looked to Castiel with an almost eager expression, "I would love to," An excited flush rose to her pale cheeks at the thought of touching the angel's beautiful black wings, "If you want me to."

Castiel threw a swift glare at the fox as he tried to ignore the reactions of his vessel's body from the idea of such a tempting offer. It felt like a heat building up right beneath his stomach and it made him quite uncomfortable, "That is even less proper," He finally said, "It would almost be the equivalent of me running my hand through your very soul."

"My soul has been messed up many times before," Kagome retorted, "What's one more time?" She almost looked taken back when Castiel took an aggressive step forward in response.

"You must never think so little of your soul," Castiel frowned, "It is the purest one I have ever come across and should always remain as such, as the Lord wills it."

"Even so, I still want to pet– help you straighten out your wings," Kagome corrected herself, though both heard it clearly, "But I understand if you don't want to touch such a delicate part of yourself."

Castiel was quite conflicted, not sure what to do. He glanced at the human woman that had been assigned to him as his charge not too long after her duty to the Shikon no Tama had been completed before looking away.

"Don't strain your brain too much over there, Tenshi," Shippou snickered, "Popping a boner would be the worse thing that could happen," A cheeky grin appeared on the fox's face when Kagome poked him hard in the back, "Kagome's hands are magical, you know."

"Don't listen to him, Castiel," Kagome sighed, "If it bothers you that much, then I won't touch your wings." Despite her words, she sounded a bit disappointed.

Castiel unconsciously wrung his hands before taking another step, "If... if it would please you, Lady Kagome," He murmured, ready to summon his wings from the other plane of existence they usually rested in, "Though I have never felt another's touch upon my wings before."

"I'll be very careful," Kagome went to reassure him, "And I'll stop if you tell me to," Her hands trembled in anticipation and she seemed to look behind him, "It's always been hard for me not to just come up to you and touch them." She admitted.

The angel blinked, "Can..." He furrowed his brows, "Are you able to see my wings now?" He asked sharply, taking in a surprise breath when she nodded, "That should not be possible."

What could that mean?

Shippou glanced back and forth between them before standing up to his feet, "Well," He grinned, "I'll leave you two at it," He began to leave, "Just try not to get too frisky now. It's only the first date." With that, the fox left the room before Kagome could give him a painful ear tug.

"Brat," Kagome sighed with exasperation before turning back to Castiel, "We don't have to do this if you don't want me to."

Castiel hesitantly stepped closer again, "It's true that I cannot reach all my feathers on my own," His hands slowly reached for his trench coat, "It would be my honour if you could assist me, Lady Kagome."

"Honestly, just 'Kagome' already!" The Priestess huffed, "You don't need to be so proper with me all the time." However, she could not help but to smile fondly at the celestial being and the near awkward expression that was showing on his face, _'Now,'_ She thought, _'Which is better?'_

Wings or ears?


End file.
